Computers and other network connected devices are often scanned to determine vulnerabilities. Typically the scans are performed once a week and result in large lists of vulnerabilities. Sometimes the scans are performed from outside of the network, other times the scans are performed from within the network. The resulting list of vulnerabilities may used to improve the security of the scanned network. The list is often very long and may report on items that are not vulnerabilities every time the scan is run. The system and method described herein introduce novel methods to address these issues and others.